Pourquoi tu pleures?
by Shelke
Summary: un an apres final fantasy VIII, tout le monde est heureux.Selphie forme un beau couple avec Irvine mais pas pour tres longtemps...ZellxSelphie


Voila premier one shot sur final fantasy VIII je tiens à préciser que ce sera sur le couple ZellxSelphie que j'adore. Je suis désolée pour ceux qui aime IrvinexSelphie mais bon voila chacun ses gouts. Si quelqu'un n'est pas content que ce soit ce couple je lui demanderais de cliquer sur le petite croix rouge en haut a droite de l'écran…merci ! Ah oui au fait désolée pour les fans d'Irvine mais je vais le faire passer pour un sal**. Sinon pour les autres bonne lecture^^ !!!PS : les événements de final fantasy 8 sont très lointain pour moi donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si quelque chose cloche.

Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Un an après les événements de final fantasy 8, nos héros vivaient toujours à la BGU. Celle ci s'était réinstallée à Balamb se déplaçant que très rarement. Rinoa décida d'intégrer les Seed et réussi l'examen haut la main. Squall était toujours le chef et Quistis était devenue le chef adjoint, la charge étant trop lourd pour Squall qui voulait désormais passer plus de temps avec Rinoa. Irvine avait lui aussi intégré l'université de Balamb. Selphie et lui avaient décidé de sortir ensemble. Zell quand à lui n'a rien changé il reste toujours ce jeune homme surexcité. Edea et Cid dirigeaient toujours l'université.

Ca faisait déjà un moment que nos amis n'avaient pas eu de « grandes » missions. Aussi le groupe décida de prendre quelques jours de « vacances ». Ces « vacances » sont pour le groupe le fait d'avoir toujours des responsabilités à la BGU mais de ne pas partir en mission.

Un matin Selphie rentrait dans sa chambre chercher un livre pour pouvoir s'installer au campus et profiter du soleil en lisant avant de dejeuner. Mais elle eu une grande surprise découvrant sa chambre inondée…la canalisation de son radiateur avait littéralement explosée. Elle se dépêcha de refugier ses affaires en hauteur et couru prévenir Cid. Celui-ci n'étant pas vraiment plombier dit à Selphie de trouver un endroit ou dormir, toutes les chambres du dortoir étant prises. Selphie cru qu'on lui demandait la lune, ou trouver un endroit ou dormir ?elle ne pouvait même pas demander à Irvine, Rinoa ou Quistis les chambre étaient déjà trop petites pour une personne… Elle pensait prendre une chambre d'hotel à Balamb mais elle n'avait presque plus d'argent et elle avait entendu dire que l'hotel était souvent complet en cette saison. C'est alors que Selphie se rendit au campus cherchant désespérément une solution. Elle arrivait à peine au campus quand quelqu'un lui adressa la parole joyeusement :

« Hey, Selphie, comment ca va ?

-Oh ! Salut Zell et bien pour tout te dire c'est un peu la cata la !

-ah bon pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il étonné

-le tuyau du radiateur de ma chambre a complètement explosé et c'est le raz de marrée…j'ai demandé de l'aide à Cid mais il ne peut rien faire pour l'instant il va appeler un plombier mais je n'ai pas d'endroit ou dormir pendant ce temps ! Répondit-elle découragée

-ba si ca te pose vraiment problème tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux je mettrais un futon par terre et tu dormiras dans mon lit, je pense pas que ma mère soit contre si c'est pour aider une amie. Lui proposa-t-il

-Yahoo merci Zell tu es super cool! Hurla-t-elle

-eh eh mais de rien, je vais manger chez moi, je demande à ma mère et je viens te dire la réponse, tu pourras préparer tes affaires. Dit –il rougissant au compliment de la jeune fille

-Yes, sir ! Moi je vais rejoindre Irvine je lui ai promit de manger avec lui ce midi. Répondit-elle lui faisant un clin d'œil et sautillant

-ok bon appétit ! » Lui dit il avec un signe de main alors qu'il courait vers la sortie. Selphie lui rendit son salut.

Zell arriva chez lui pile au bon moment, sa mère posait le plat sur la table du salon. Il s'assit avec hâte et sa mère lui servit un bol de riz et une espèce de poisson célèbre de la ville de Balamb. Ils m'engeaient tranquillement lorsque Zell repensa à Selphie et Irvine…ensemble. Sa mere prit alors la parole :

« Que t'arrive-t-il Zell ? Tu a l'air bien triste ? Demanda-t-elle

-Mais non, j'ai rien…au fait 'man ca te dérange si une amie viens dormir à la maison pendant quelques temps ? Questionna-t-il nerveusement

-Une amie ?dormir ?

-NON, NON, NON c'est pas ce que tu crois c'est juste que le tuyau de son radiateur s'est cassé et sa chambre est inondée, elle n'a pas d'endroit ou dormir alors je lui ai proposer de rester ici mais si tu es contre je comprendrais ! dit-il d'une traite

-Et bien oui vas y invite la, je suis d'accord. »Rétorqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire plein de sous entendu.

De son côté Selphie avait mangé tranquillement avec Irvine…enfin…au début car une groupie s'était amusé à draguer Irvine, qui ne s'en plaignait pas d'ailleurs, sous le nez de Selphie. Celle ci se mettant rarement en colère fit une exception et se leva brusquement pour partir de la cafeteria. Irvine ne l'avait pas suivie. Elle était à présent dans le hall de la BGU, assise sur un banc, attendant l'arrivée et sa réponse. Elle entendit comme ca pendant 10 minutes et elle se calma pour retrouver sa bonne humeur habituelle elle pensait aller s'excuser auprès d'Irvine après avoir vu Zell. À peine eu-t-elle pensé au jeune homme qu'il arriva devant elle à bout de souffle d'avoir couru de chez lui jusqu'à l'université. Selphie se surpris à le trouver mignon comme ca et se mit à rougir.

« Voila alors j'ai demandé à ma mère et elle est d'accord, donc va préparer tes affaires moi je retourne chez moi préparer ma chambre. Commença-t-il

-Tu es sur que ca ira ? C'est quand même ton sanctuaire je me souviens le câble que tu avais pété la dernière fois ! Dit –elle un sourire au coin

-Mais nan je t'assure ca me dérange pas que toi tu viennes…euh je veux dire que l'un d'entre vous veniez ! Se rattrapa-t-il

-D'accord si tu es sur je vais faire mes bagages et prévenir Irvine, j'espère qu'il ne va pas le prendre mal, et je te rejoins après. Poursuivit-elle en souriant chaleureusement

-Ok bonne chance pour Irvine moi je vais préparer à tout à l'heure »Dit il en s'éloignant.

Selphie le regarda partir et se mit à chercher Irvine. Elle le retrouva au campus derrière un arbre…il ne semblait pas seul, Selphie se cacha derrière un buisson et tendit l'oreille :

« Alors c'était ta petite amie tout à l'heure ? Dit la voix d'une fille qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de la groupie de ce midi

-Non c'est juste une bonne amie que vas-tu t'imaginer ! Dit Irvine avec un ton charmeur

-Et bien ton "amie" semble beaucoup s'intéresser à toi vu la façon dont elle s'est énervée. Dit-elle comme ci elle avait découvert quelque chose que personne n'aurait pu savoir

-Je me fiche complètement de ce qu'elle peut penser ou ressentir, c'est toi qui m'intéresse ! »Répondit-il le prenant par le menton et l'embrassant.

Ce fut la goute d'eau qui déborde du vase. Selphie, furieuse, sortie de sa cachette se raprochat d'Irvine pour finir par le gifler violement, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètre. Celui-ci la regarda avec terreur réalisant qu'il s'était fait prendre dans son passe temps favori. Selphie se retourna alors et courra vers sa chambre en lançant à Irvine « Je dors chez Zell et ne m'adresse plus la parole ! ». Les larmes voulaient sortir mais elle était trop furieuse pour pleurer.

De son côté Zell était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé sa maison vide. Seul un mot sur la table de la salle à manger indiquait le pourquoi et le lieu de cette fuite :

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mon petit Zell,

J'ai cru comprendre tout à l'heure que la fille qui dort à la maison est celle dont tu es amoureux.

J'ai alors décidée d'aller voir des amis pendant quelque temps à Dollet.

Le frigo est plein et le futon est rangé au dessus de ton placard.

Prend bien soin de toi !

Et good luck =D

(ndl:Non c'est pas ce que vous croyez .)

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zell ne pu s'empêcher de rougir, sa mère avait alors tout découvert…Il mit alors le papier à la poubelle de peur que Selphie ne tombe dessus. Ceci fait il regarda dans le réfrigérateur pour s'informer des ingrédients présents et préparer un bon plat à Selphie le soir. Une fois le diner choisit il monta dans sa chambre, prépara son futon et changea les draps de son lit pour Selphie.

Il était entrain de caler la couette sous le matelas quand quelqu'un arriva en trombe dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait naturellement de Selphie mais elle avait la tête baissée et on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux. Zell se demandait ce qui se passait et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vi une larme rouler sur l' une des joues de la jeune fille et mourir sur le parquet de sa chambre. Il n'en revenait pas, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait pleurer, même lors de la destruction de la fac de Trabia elle n'avait montrée ses larmes à personne se contentant de dire qu'elle avait des choses à faire ailleurs et s'isolant. Elle habituellement si joyeuse si réconfortante avec ses sourires et ses éclats de rire ressemblait à une petite fille fragileen cet instant . Le cœur de Zell se fissura au fur et à mesure qu'il la regardait. Il s'approcha alors d'elle tout doucement levant un bras et posant sa main sur sa tête. Puis il sentit un coup de vent, une pression sur son torse et de l'eau dans son cou : Selphie l'avait étreint et pleurait sur son épaule. Zell passa une main derrière son dos et une autre à l'arrière de sa tête. Il savait très bien qu'elle était incapable de parler alors il attendit qu'elle se calme.

Le stade des spasmes passé seul quelques larmes coulaient encore, Zell alors desserra son étreinte et pris le menton de Selphie, qui rougie légèrement, le releva pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux :

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? Demanda-t-il avec énormément de douceur comme si il tenait quelque chose de fragile et d'extrêmement précieux dans sa main

-Je…c'est…Irv…Irvine, Répondit-elle cherchant ses mots et se noyant dans l'océan des yeux de Zell

-Que t'a-t-il fait ? »Questionna-t-il avec cette fois si un ton méchant dans la voix.

Elle attrapa la main de Zell et l'invita à s'assoir avec elle sur le lit pour lui raconter l'infidélité d'Irvine. Zell se retenait de se lever et frapper Irvine jusqu'à ce qu'il ai subit l'équivalent de la douleur de Selphie. Elle s'était calmée et ne pleurait presque plus mais Zell, lui, enrageait tellement qu'il serrait les points et en tremblait . Selphie s'enquit :

« Zell ca va ? Tu trembles ! » Dit-elle posant la main sur le point du jeune homme.

Ce fut comme une décharge électrique pour le jeune homme mais une décharge tellement douce qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite se contentant de fermer les yeux. Selphie le regardait, incrédule, puis elle retira sa main et se leva. Elle remercia Zell de l'avoir écouté en lui déposant un baisé sur la joue ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir le garçon. Pour cacher ses rougeurs il se leva et dit à Selphie de mettre ses affaires dans la salle de bain pendant qu'il préparera le diner. Ils s'exécutèrent alors mais la demoiselle ayant fini avant le blond décida de l'aider à cuisiner. Sans aucun succès car il voulait absolument le faire seul. Selphie regarda autour d'elle un moment et lui demanda :

« Zell, où est ta mère ?

-Elle a décidée de passer quelques temps chez des amis, répondit-il en rougissant une fois de plus en repensant à la raison de son départ

-C'est dommage j'aurais voulu la remercier, dit-elle déçue

-je lui dirais pour toi ne t'inquiète pas !répliqua-t-il un grand sourire aux lèvres

-merci, au fait ca te dirait d'aller ce balader au bord de la mer après manger ? »Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux de cockers

Zell ne pu qu'acquiescer devant ce regard. La jeune fille sauta sur place en criant son éternel et inlassable "yahoo". Zell, la trouvant tellement belle à ce moment précis, lâcha son activité et la pris dans ses bras.

Selphie piqua un fard et eu une étrange sensation eu ventre qui la perturba plus que l'étreinte de son ami. Zell, réalisant enfin son acte, se retira aussi vite qu'il l'avait approché en s'excusant et lui disant qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui était passé par la tête. Selphie en rit et lui dit qu'elle allait prendre une douche le temps qu'il finisse le repas.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Selphie se prépara pour se laver et repensa au câlin de Zell. Elle ressentit encore la même sensation au ventre et se demanda pourquoi elle réagissait ainsi, c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ca…elle secoua la tête et entra dans la douche.

Zell quand à lui se giflait mentalement, s'insultant intérieurement. Il secoua lui aussi la tête et termina sa cuisine. Il mit la table et alluma la télé en attendant la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle arriva ses yeux brillèrent devant les plats que le blond avait préparés. Elle s'assit à coté de lui et ils commencèrent à manger. Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Zell faisant tout pour changer les idées de sa bien aimé. Allant jusqu'à faire semblant de renverser son verre quand il la voyait penseuse et triste.

Puis les deux amis sortirent de la maison, Zell ferma à clef, et ils partirent pour la plage. Il n'y avait heureusement pas beaucoup de monstres le soir, ils arrivèrent sans trop de perte de temps. Selphie se mit à courir en jetant ses chaussures et mit ses pieds dans l'eau en lâchant un joyeux soupir.

Zell la regardait intensément, il en était vraiment sur maintenant: il ne voyait plus Selphie comme la petite fille de l'orphelinat avec laquelle il a grandit, non, elle était devenue la magnifique jeune fille présente devant lui et qui faisait battre son cœur comme jamais. Selphie se retourna et le regarda, elle lui sourie et lui proposa de la rejoindre. Zell ne se fit pas prié en se débarrassa de ses chaussures pour plonger ses pieds dans l'eau salée. Ils parlèrent un petit moment de l'orphelinat partageant des souvenirs s'en rappelant d'autres. Puis Selphie eu un sourire sournois et s'en suivit d'une bataille d'eau.

Mais voila, l'eau ca glisse, le pauvre Zell tomba en avant entrainant Selphie qui essayait de le rattraper. Ils se retrouvèrent donc allongés dans l'eau et trempé de la tête aux pieds. La brunette regarda le blond complètement trempé, le gel de ses cheveux complètement ramolli laissant retomber sa "crinière", et éclatât en fou rire. Elle riait tellement qu'elle en pleurait. Zell quand à lui la regardait et n'osait bouger de peur de gâcher ce moment. Mais le rire de Selphie était contagieux et il se mit alors lui aussi à rire.

Ils se levèrent ensuite non sans quelques chutes…et s'assirent sur un rocher pour regarder le couché de soleil. C'était un spectacle magnifique, aucun des deux jeunes ne bougeaient, comme hypnotisé par cette envoutante image. Puis Selphie se mit à bailler et Zell jugea bon de rentrer. Ils passèrent chacun leur tour à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se changer. Zell optant pour un pantalon rouge et un T-shirt à manche courte noir et Selphie pour un pantacourt jaune et un debardeur de même couleur avec un chocobo en guise de logo.

Vint le moment de se dire bonne nuit et d'aller se coucher. Selphie attendait avec appréhension ce moment car elle savait qu'elle aurait du mal à s'endormir, c'était toujours la même chose lorsqu'elle dormait dans un endroit inconnu. Les deux jeunes gens se dirent bonne nuit et s'allongèrent dans leurs lits respectifs. Comme prévu Selphie ne réussi pas à s'endormir et elle tournait et se retournait dans son lit, elle avait l'impression de voir des ombres bouger dans la chambre de son ami. Zell non plus n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil, il entendait Selphie gesticuler. Soudain Il n'entendit plus rien sauf un murmure :

« Zell tu dors ? demanda-t-elle

-Non, tu as un problème ? répondit-il inquiet

-Je…j'arrive pas à dormir…je peux…dormir avec toi ? » Questionnât-elle aussi rouge qu'une tomate

Zell se demandait s'il ne rêvait pas, il se retourna et vi Selphie assise sur son lit le regardant. Pour toute réponse, il souleva la couette de son futon et chuchota un "viens !". Selphie se jeta littéralement sous la couverture et se blottie contre Zell. Celui-ci lui resouhaita bonne nuit à la jeune fille et déposa un léger baiser sur son front tout en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Cette nuit Selphie rêva du grand amour…avec un certain blond au tatouage tribal…_


End file.
